We have organized the Consortium Administrative Core based on the premise that productive collaborations do not necessarily require physically proximity. However, to nurture and maximize their collective output the proper leadership and administrative structure must be in place. We recognize a need to set in place an effective environment to foster the full engagement of each investigator and their staffs in the total science picture and to provide the scope of resources that not only facilitates, but also enhances individual research. Thus, the key motivation behind the organization of the present administrative structure is efficient integration. This integrafion will be key to our hwo major goals: promofing the highest quality science and fostering breakthroughs in the projects that bind us together, as well as maximizing the Consortium's impact by disseminafing advances in membrane protein structure and dynamics within and beyond its virtual walls.